Race:Elf
Thulean Elf The elves of Thule are a fading people, sinking deeper and deeper into dreaming lassitude with each passing year. Before the rise of Atlantis they were one of the dominant cultures of the continent, but as human civilization arose and grew strong, elven civilization grew old and decadent. The mighty elven kingdoms are long gone, leaving only a handful of crumbling city-states and lonely strongholds where the last vestiges of this once-great race pass their days in reverie and ennui. The one practical talent in which elves still excel is magic; long ago, elves discovered and explored arcane lore, and much of Thule’s arcane tradition is based on this ancient elven knowledge. Elven heroes, of course, are made of different stuff. They are exceptional members of their race, throwbacks to the days when elves battled terrible monsters for mastery of Thule. Some fight to protect the weakening enclaves of elven culture that remain in the world, some adventure to experience something new in their own long centuries of life, and still others seek to find the vitality and ambition in other races that their own people have lost. Racial Traits Thulean elves are treated as elves with the High Elf subrace with some minor changes. All racial traits and features, including those inherited from the Elf race and High Elf subrace, are listed here. Ability Score Increase: '''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. '''Alignment: Thulean elves value freedom and individuality, but are self-centered and disinterested in the troubles of others, and many regard other peoples with open contempt. Thulean elves are usually chaotic in alignment, and most are neutral or evil. Age: Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. Size: Medium. Average between 5 and 6 feet tall with slender builds. Speed: 30 feet. Darkvision: 60 feet. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light as if it were bright light. You can see in darkness as if it were dim light. Keen Senses: 'You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being Charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Reverie: Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. This is referred to as ''trance or reverie. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After Resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. '''Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, and shortbow. Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the Wizard spell list, for which Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Languages: Thulean elves speak Elven and Low Atlantean (the common tongue). They can read and write in any language they know.